A Day At The Beach!
by Dark'Angel'Lucia
Summary: The pack spend a day at the beach! STEREK! One-Shot.


It's summer time and the pack are spending the day at the beach, Derek is not looking forward to it one bit having to look after the whole pack but is looking forward to seeing Stiles shirtless but he would never admit that, Stiles on the other hand is ecstatic about going to the beach spending time with the pack and he plans on spending time with Derek a lot.

They are all on there way to the beach and Stiles is yapping away talking about Marvel heroes as usual and Derek pretends to listen while driving, it takes them an hour and a half to get there. Once they got to the beach they unloaded all there stuff each person laying out there blankets and stuff side by side also putting up a few umbrellas to keep the sun away.

Stiles POV.

Oh my god we are finally at the beach, once everything was layed out and set up I strip off my shirt, shoes and socks and run to the water while on the way dragging Scott with me who drags Isaac, neither of them object, once we are in the water I splash Scott soaking him completely, he glares at me but Isaac and I burst out laughing "Sorry dude couldn't miss the opportunity!" he gets his revenge by pushing me under, I come back up and splutter water out of my mouth and now its Scotts turn to laugh and my turn to glare.

Soon enough everyone else joins us, I muck about for another hour then decide to get out going over to my blanket and collapse, its so hot out I feel like im already burning, I sit up and look in my bag for suncream then remember I left it on the side, I groan "You forgot the one thing I told you every 5 minutes not to forget didn't you?" I look up at Derek and grin "Define forgetting?" "I define it as not remembering anything I say and ignoring me and that results into you being burnt this whole trip and then I have to listen to you moan" I frown, "Okay okay I forgot it, but I didn't mean to, you know how my brain gets and I didn't take my Adderal yesterday I was too excited!" he chuckles going through his bag and pulling it out, I smile wide at him kiss him and put my back towards him so he can do my back, I feels so nice, I feel as though im being pampered in a non girly way!

Derek and I end up cuddling up on the blankets for a few hours, I sat up and rummaged through my bag taking out some water and drank some, I put the lid back on then found myself being carried by Derek towards the water, "Derek no! Don't you dare! Derek!" we got the the water and he threw me in I didn't even have time to hold my breath, before it got too much I was pulled back up, I coughed up all the water my throat burning, I look up at Derek and glare, "Seriously I am human next time you do that I better be a werewolf!" "Im so sorry I didn't mean to!" Derek grabbed me pulling me in to a tight hug, I wrap my arms around his neck hugging back, I look over at Scott and nod at him, he smirks and look at Isaac, they both seem to understand my plan, I unlatch from Derek and move away, he looked at me confused then Scott and Isaac push him into the water, he comes back up and spits water out of his mouth while we all laugh, I wink at him.

After a while we decide to all sit on the blankets and dry off, we decide to stay to watch the sunset on the water and the girls want some pictures of it, which ill steal of of them later, I stand up and go to the car, I retrieve everybody's phones for them as we decided its safer for them in the car, I take them back handing everyone there phones and sit in-between Derek's legs as I check mine, 5 missed calls from Dad, I sigh and ring him, he picks up on the third ring "Hey dad, whats up?" "Just wondering when you are back, I found your keys on the side and I wont be back till tomorrow lunch time" "Ohh okay, don't worry ill crash at Derek's we wont be back till gone midnight, watching the sunset" I hear him let out a breath, I frown remembering it was my mothers favourite thing to do, "Your mother loved doing that, had pictures every time we saw it, how about for old times sake you take some, we can print a few copy's and take one to her one day" I smile, "Yeah I will, that would be great, cya tomorrow, pack meeting tomorrow night remember" "Okay Stiles, cya tomorrow" we both hang up, Derek's hands go around my waist and I lean back into him placing my hands on top of his.

"Hey guys, you all wanna meet my mum when we get back?" I look at them and see them smiling at me, Erica perks up "Stiles we would love to! I propose a deal though!" I groan wondering if ill regret this, "Fineee, whats your deal? I hope its not anything embarrassing! No pictures if it is! No way am I dressing up either or whatever you have in those evil minds of yours! No way ho-zay!" everybody laughs, Erica shakes her head "No nothing like that, I just wanna know your real name" "Ohh, well erm I doubt you will be able to say it, I even have trouble saying it" she shrugs and smiles, I knew I was doomed I have to tell them, "Okay just don't make fun of it, my mum gave me the name, and as much as I dislike it she would never call me Stiles she would call me Gemin" all the girls screeched and I had to cover my ears I may not be a werewolf but bloody hell that was loud! "Thats so cute!" all the girl screamed at once, I felt Derek pull me close, Derek never knew my name, he never pushed me into telling him but im glad he knows, in a way I feel as though it bring us closer, I unwrap his arms and swing round so im facing him, he smiles at me and I smile back, we both lean in subconsciously I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my waist, our lips meet and we don't pull away for a while until I hear Scott and Jackson making sickening noises but the rest going "Awww" except Boyd he is always quiet.

We pull back and glare and them, "See thats why Boyd is my favourite he just sits there quiet unlike the rest of you, gheez!" Derek growls, "Im sorry I take that back Derek's my favourite! Boyd's second! Happy now?" I smile at Derek and he shrugs, he makes me turn back around and wraps his arms around my waist again, I lean back and rest my hands on his, we intwine our hands and just in time for the sun to set, I get Scott to take picture for me and the girls takes some too, I smile to myself, this is my life, its crazy but its perfect and I have a perfect pack.

The End.


End file.
